Lenopan
Lenopans, usually referred to as Sludgepuppies '''or '''Sludges, are a species of alien blob shapeshifters. Though now at peace with humanity, they have historically tried to cause trouble on Earth and had thus been in opposition with the Plumbers. Appearance Lenopans are capable of taking on humanoid shapes and features, such as skin and hair, or, in Lucy and Camille's case, a humanoid shape while retaining a mud-like appearance. Female Lenopans have two mobile whiskers on their cheeks and two antennae above their much larger eyes, while males lack both. Male Lenopans usually have smaller eyes than females. Behavior Similar to human culture, the taboo against cousins dating extends to cousins unrelated by blood. History Background Sludgepuppy war.png Big Fat Alien Wedding.png The Earth's Plumbers and the Lenopans were involved in a decades-long feud, before it was ended by the marriage of Plumber Joel Tennyson and Lenopan Camille Mann. Ben 10 In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Joel was about to get married to his alien fiance, but Camille's family objected to her marrying a human. During the rehearsal dinner, Camille's Ex-Boyfriend disrupted the reception to forestall suspicion upon the parents, but he was quickly dealt with by Ben as Diamondhead. During the wedding, the Mann family and another Lenopan disguised as a wedding staff member interrupted it, destroying everything. Ben turned into Heatblast to face the Manns, but later in the fight, they merged into one being. The Lenopans captured and engulfed Ben, dragging him into their body. They thought they had won, but were defeated from the inside by Heatblast's heat, which dried and solidified them into a brittle mass. Joel and Camille finally got married, which put an end to the decades-long Plumber/Lenopan feud once and for all. Omniverse Roughly six years later, Lucy Mann became the first Lenopan Plumber. Powers and Abilities Lenopans can stretch, morph and shape shift their bodies in any way shape or form at will, as well as changing their color and texture. They can detach their body parts, and stick them back on, reattaching them. If they are disembodied, their pieces will instinctively come together again and reconstitute them. Lenopans can shapes-shift their body parts, and sometimes themselves into other objects. Using their sludge, they can look like another shape made of purple sludge, while they can still move while in liquid form. Their ability to mimic color and texture allow them to mimic flesh or fabric exactly. They can also shapes-shift into non-existent or imaginary species complete with unique abilities. They even can morph their body parts into melee weapons. Their liquid bodies can be gelatinous akin to a large mass of muscle, which allows tangibility and the ability to be mobile. Their bodies can generate slime and shoot masses of it like adhesive projectiles. Their normal slimy form is dense and adhesive enough to trap other creatures in themselves. This form also gives them the capability to go underground infinitely. Notable Lenopans *Camille Mann-Tennyson *Lucy Mann *Mr. Mann *Mrs. Mann *Camille's Ex-Boyfriend *Mann Family's Bodyguard *Deefus Veeblepister *BenSludge (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lenopan) Naming and Translations Trivia *"Sludgepuppy" is an offensive racial slur, and the proper term is Lenopans. However, no Lenopan, except Deefus, who revealed this information, has been seen having a problem with the term. **The Plumbers just call them Sludgepuppies.Max TennysonBig Fat Alien Wedding **Max even referred to Lucy as a Sludgepuppy and she didn't seem to mind it.Mud Is Thicker Than Water References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Category:Former Villains Category:Sapient Species Category:Species